


I'll Admit I'm A Ghost When I Die

by Star_Filled_Ink



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Starscream being Starscream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Filled_Ink/pseuds/Star_Filled_Ink
Summary: Not even death could tame Starscream's stubborn pride. Why isn't Skyfire surprised?
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	I'll Admit I'm A Ghost When I Die

It was wonderful to share pleasantries with a partner, and a delight to debate the art of science. Despite their contrasting natures, Starscream and Skyfire often appreciated one another’s input. Most of the time. Occasionally, topics veer off into inane chatter over swigs of expensive engex that tasted no different than cheap engex, and things get messy.

“There must be one legend you believe in.”

“I don’t believe in things that are stupid,” Starscream says, glaring at his empty glass. It was full a moment ago. Who was the slagger that stole his energon?

Skyfire’s usual deft hands stumble over an unopened bottle.

“Nuh-uh-uh! It’s science. You’re a science doer. You gotta believe. It’s ah . . . Aha!” The shuttle hoots in victory.

The bottle pops open, stray spatters of Engex splashing over Skyfire’s face, and he recoils just a klik too late. He pauses, looking much like a confused cyber-puppy before Starscream kisses his face clean through a fit of reedy giggles. The Seeker reaches for the bottle only to squawk in protest as Skyfire hoists it away. Quickly, the kisses turn into nips.

Skyfire laughs, “Come on, how about Sparkeaters? Believe in those?”

“No,” Starscream deadpans, pawing at his partner’s arms.

“The Wing Snatcher?”

“Sure, when I was a newspark.”

“Ghosts?”

“Damn it, Smartfire, you’re supposed to be sky!” Starscream grouses.

He lurches forward, sights set on the exorbitant bottle, but his plan goes awry. Skyfire is rocked off balance, and the pair tumble backwards onto their berth in an awkward, cuddle pile. The bottle clinks to floor, thankfully unbroken, but still sullies their tidy carpet. It was a new carpet too, yet neither are in a hurry to move. Any stains will be a problem for sober mechs.

Skyfire picks the bottle up with a huff, “You’re overcharged.”

“So is you,” Starscream grumbles into his partner’s chassis.

“Am not. I’ve never been more not over-uh-ah-charged in my whole life,” the Shuttle insists.

“Yeah, and ghosts are real.”

“They are!”

Starscream rolled his optics. He was no mood to humor the idea of what hides under a sparkling’s berth. He’d have to be at least thirty percent more overcharged for that.

“Oh, pleasssse! If ghosts are real, I’ll eat my own pede! Now, gimme that bottle,” the Seeker demands.

Skyfire then proceeded to guzzle the rest of the engex down before his darling partner could get his greedy, little claws on it. The following squawk from Starscream could’ve been mistaken as an alloygator’s mating call.

* * *

You all know what happens next. An icy tomb, war, and panic. Dark descriptions like that belong in a serious story, so let’s skip ahead to peace. The war ends with a signed treaty . . . but a certain signature is missing. 

* * *

The mausoleum’s air was finally quiet. For the past, several groons, these halls echoed with the clangs and clacks of heavy construction. Countless Sparks had gone out during the Great War, and this place was built to honor them. All of them. Including . . .

“Starscream,” Skyfire murmurs, kneeling before a cenotaph.

It was a lovely tribute to the lost Vossians. A holographic lilleth, wings fluttering in midflight, was projected from a blue, crystal pedestal. In front of this monument was a massive altar, each tier teeming with offerings from deceased’s loved ones; energon goodies, jewels, and a thousand other trinkets. Skyfire paid them a quick, solemn smile before turning to the keypad next to the cenotaph and entering his lover’s name.

The lilleth’s image flickered away, and the hologram shuffles through several fallen soldiers before settling on Starscream’s visage. It was an old photo taken back during their academy days. The Seeker looked so young, soft face framed by wide-rimmed glasses, and a cocksure smirk he had yet to perfect. Skyfire had provided the picture because every Autobot record of Starscream featured obscene hand gestures, wild flames, maniacal laughter, or all the above.

“There’s so much I wanted to tell you, Stars. I . . . I know the two of us didn’t see eye to eye in the end, but I always hoped once the war was over the two of us could . . .”

Skyfire’s voice goes quiet, but his breath is loud and his optics wet. With careful hands, he sets his offering upon the altar. A plate of little oil cakes frosted with gold and topped with cobalt sprinkles. It had been Starscream’s favorite.

“I wish I could see you one last time.”

Every light in the mausoleum suddenly went dark. The hologram fizzled away with a harsh spate of crackles and pops as dark smoke drifted out from the projector.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no!” Skyfire panicked, trying to fan away the curling smoke.

The gentle blue crystals slowly shift into a murky red which rarely meant anything good. Skyfire watches in awe as light streams out from the pedestal and twitches into a silhouette that’s almost Cybertronian. He prays that this is merely a hologram malfunction, but then the thing reaches out and gurgles with a malformed mouth.

“Ş̺͆̕ ͕͝k̞̱̦̂͑̈ ͇̞̞̔͗y̢̮͠͠ ̝̗͌̂f̨̓ ̥̣̋͋i̡̘̒͝ ͕̎̆͟r̮͓̭̂̂̾ ͎̰͔̚͡e̢͙͑͛ ͙̠̫̀̎͂?̞̜̓̕ _”_

“WHAT THE FUCKITY FRAG?” Skyfire hollers.

It’s a completely justified response. This hologram hadn’t been designed to speak, so the logical conclusion was that this anomaly was a demon uncaged from Hell. A marvelous discovery for the scientific community! But, not so great for Skyfire’s current health and safety.

Panicked, Skyfire snatches the homemade oil cakes and flings them at the specter. It doesn’t do much. The pastries glide through its body like mist, and the wall behind it is splattered with sugary muck. An awkward silence settles in as the two watch the wasted treats dribble slowly to the floor.

The specter crosses its arms over its chassis. Well, Skyfire thinks those are arms and it’s a safe bet to call that a chassis, but the overall message is clear. It’s offended.

“Uh, I’m sorry?” He mumbles with drooping wings.

A strange burst of static emits from the specter, almost like it was trying to huff. What an odd, haughty creature. No matter the angle, its form was hazy. Even up close, Skyfire couldn’t spot any distinctive features, but there was a contour of puffed cheeks and squinty eyes that felt peculiarly familiar.

“. . . Starscream?”

It was like a curtain had been lifted. There Starscream stood, clear as day, and pouting fierce.

“Nice to see you too, Skyfire. I see your vocabulary has grown more colorful,” the Seeker deadpans.

That sardonic tone sparked an overwhelming warmth inside Skyfire’s chest. It’s been too long since he’s heard that voice, and Primus, he had missed it. No matter how screechy, it was the sweetest sound to Skyfire.

“You are such a slagger,” Skyfire croons, lifting a hand to brush over his lover’s cheek-

Only to have his fingers phase through Starscream’s upper jaw. The Seeker shudders away from his touch, leaving Skyfire to gape.

“Primus . . . you’re really a ghost,” Skyfire mumbles, struggling to comprehend what that meant.

Starscream avoids optic contact and huffs, “No, I’m not. That’s stupid. Ghosts are stupid.”

“. . . Pardon?”

“You heard me,” Starscrean snaps.

Skyfire rubs his temples, takes a deep breath, and uses his calmest voice, “Starscream, dear, sweet-spark, love of my life. You are incorporeal. If you are not a ghost, then what are you?”

Starscream glares and growls at the world. Skyfire was sure if he possessed a physical body, he’d be punching walls.

“I am a hallucination,” he declares, and it’s the dumbest thing Skyfire has ever heard.

The shuttle pokes Starscream in his side. He has no solid mass, but Skyfire feel a warm static envelop his finger. Real as quantum physics.

“Stop that!” Starscream cries, face scrunched tight. 

Skyfire hums, “Still ticklish, I see.”

“How dare you insinuate that the mighty Starscream is weak!”

Skyfire quirks an optic ridge at his fussy Seeker. Starscream’s glare could cow the rowdiest of Insecticons into submission, but Skyfire was always reminded of an angry cyber-kitten. Slowly, he reaches out with wiggling fingers, and Starscream jumps back with a frightened squeak. Oh yes, just like a cyber-kitten.

“Not ticklish and definitely not a ghost, huh?”

“Slag you! You giant, klutzy, marshmallow oaf! Ghosts are not real!” Starscream howls, and oh, would you look at that? Ghosts can blush. How fascinating. How cute.

“Of course, my ghost love, of course they aren’t,” Skyfire sardonically agrees.

Not even death could tame Starscream’s stubborn pride. Why isn’t Skyfire surprised?

“I did not come here to be insulted!” Starscream hisses loud, but then his voice drops into a strained murmur, “I need your help. I need a body.”

Skyfire cups Starscream’s cheek, and this time he takes great care not to disturb his lover’s specter. Starscream appreciate it.

“A body. This wouldn’t happen to do anything with your current not-a-ghost affliction would it?”

Starscream huffs, but still settles a hand over Skyfire’s. “No. Yes. I just need a body! . . . Please, you’re the only one I trust to get the job done.”

How could Skyfire ever say no to that? Besides, the sooner Starscream gained a physical form, the sooner Skyfire could properly kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give thanks to OverlordRaax for beta reading this for me. You should go check out her stuff out because she has so many awesome fics!
> 
> Also, I have a creative blog now! If you like my stuff then go follow my blog here: https://starry--ink.tumblr.com/


End file.
